


Share your life with him

by athousandfaces



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Loki rages, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Powerful Loki, Seidr, Thor is Hurt, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, Viking Witch Loki, and saves him, battle on Midgard, but Thor has both eyes cause I love his eyes, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandfaces/pseuds/athousandfaces
Summary: Thor gets hurt, so Loki uses his seidr to fix him - even if he has to shake Midgard to its core for it.





	Share your life with him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DuskAndDawn1234](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskAndDawn1234/gifts).



A battle was raging on Midgard, destruction and screams everywhere.

Loki quite enjoyed this battle, not because he liked fighting but because he got to fight at his brother’s side like they did in their youth, every movement so familiar and fluid like a well-known choreography.

From time to time lightning sizzled along Loki‘s skin and he shuddered, drawn towards Thor‘s power like he had been since they were children. Truly, Thor was beautiful like this, a storm raging around him, lightning in his hands and eyes, shattering their enemies and burning their flesh from their bones. He was a force of nature.

Loki and Thor fought in the center of the battlefield, for the enemies had known from the first moment that they were the biggest threat.

The other Avengers fought scattered across the rest of the field, too far away to communicate with them, visible only every now and then as a flash of glowing red hands or Midgardian righteousness when they ran by.

Over the several fighting hours, the battle wore Loki out; wore him out so much that he made a mistake: he let himself get separated from his brother.

At first, he didn’t notice. For every enemy he fought, there were two more, so he was focused on his direct surroundings.

Until he heard a strangled shout, and the blood froze in his veins.

 _NO_ , the voices in his head screamed, and with a burst of his seidr he got rid of enough enemies to give him space to turn around and frantically search for Thor.

There he was, on the ground. His powerful, beloved, idiotic brother lay on his back, blood streaming down his face and possibly from his side.

A gigantic monster was raising its weapon to deliver the final blow, the blade already red with Thor‘s blood.

With a single, determined gesture, Loki released a shock wave of his seidr that ended the monster’s existence and sent it straight to their sister. It wasn’t the only monster that disappeared, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was Thor.

Hurriedly, Loki took a step into the void and out of it to land directly in front of his brother.

“Loki,“ Thor gurgled as his younger brother fell down on his knees and uncovered his wounds with deft fingers.

“I‘m here,“ Loki croaked, but he didn’t hear his own words.

A deep gash had sliced open Thor‘s entire left side, blood quelling out of it in a steady stream.

“Loki, I‘m sorry,“ Thor whispered, his eyes hazy and almost feverish while Loki pressed down on the wound. “I should have been a better brother, I-“

“Stop this nonsense,“ Loki snarled, then decided that there was only one thing to do.

The shield he‘d subconsciously cast around them held the remaining enemies on distance, but they were making noise and disturbing his concentration.

With an animalistic growl, he glared at them. Then, he clenched his hands to fists and made a jerking movement, and they all vanished. Finally, quiet.

He needed a chant for his spells, otherwise they wouldn’t be strong enough to heal Thor. He was dying, his eyes already half-lidded and distant!

“Thor, look at me,“ Loki commanded, and his brother struggled to focus. “You will keep your eyes open, you hear me?“

Then, Loki stood up and raised his arms.

He had no choir that could chant for his spell, so his only chance was to forge a connection to Yggdrasil and plead for the help of every magic being.

His seidr was thrumming through him, pulsing green light that emitted from him in waves. He was being used, merely a vessel for the magic that streamed towards him from the Tree Of Life.

On the deadly silent battlefield voices arose, quiet at first, ghosting across the land like a melodic murmur, but growing louder and louder.

The sound of drums thundered through the earth, shaking the ground they were standing on, giving the chant a hypnotic rhythm.

Then, Loki started to sing.

He didn’t know the words he was singing for he sung with the voices and words Yggdrasil gave him, singing in all languages and no language at all.

His eyes burned like green stars, holding a galaxy on their own, as he raised his hands and started to draw fiery runes into the air.

_Heal his flesh..._

Midgard around them groaned. Too long had the planet not felt such power surge through them.

_Keep his heart beating..._

The drums sped up, changing their rhythm to mimic a strong, powerful heartbeat.

_I call the spirits of the air to spark his lightning..._

Loki drew another rune in the air: thurisaz, his brother‘s rune that got its energy from Thor’s thunder.

_I call the spirits of the earth to give him the strength to get up..._

There was nothing, nothing besides the seidr flowing through him like a river, the drums and chant in his ears, his brother‘s eyes that held his gaze unwaveringly.

_I call the spirits of everything that breathes, for they shall share their breaths with him..._

Fire around them, green and red, raging and building the runes Loki couldn’t even remember to have cast.

_I call Yggdrasil, the Tree Of Life. Mother, I beg you: share your life with him._

The chant around them reached its peak, the fire roaring in Loki‘s ears like the battle was still raging, but he didn’t care. Because there also was fire in Thor‘s eyes. There was lightning, there was life.

The drums thundered one last time, so violently that a crack appeared in the ground, then it was quiet again. No sound besides Loki‘s and Thor‘s heavy breathing – after all, they were still standing on a graveyard. Or lying, in Thor‘s case.

Loki fell forward, all strength suddenly leaving his exhausted body. He fell right into Thor‘s waiting arms.

“How are you,“ Loki murmured, and pressed a kiss to the bloody side of his brother’s face.

“I‘m good now,“ Thor answered, voice still rough but steady.

His wonderful blue eyes were shining, a warm and soothing light, and a proud smile was playing around his lips.

“You are the reason the Midgardians have stories about witches that decide about life and death, you know?“

Tiredly, Loki rolled his eyes at this, but when he slowly turned his head to look for the Midgardian heroes, he saw them far away, showing a nearly defiant stance, their faces deadly pale.

“I think you scared them,“ Thor chuckled, and Loki smirked.

“’S not my fault they keep under’stemating me,” he slurred, eyes drooping. He didn’t want to sleep now. He had to make sure Thor was well.

“I’ve got you, Loki,” Thor murmured, and curled his massive body around Loki’s slim frame. “I’ll make sure you’ll get home safely.”

 _It’s not about me, you oaf_ , he wanted to argue, but when he snuggled deeper into Thor’s chest, he was already passing out.

“My little Viking witch,” was the last thing he heard before he let himself be comforted by Thor’s strong and steady heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble that came into existence because of the wonderful Pookie and her love for Viking chants <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr, it’s WhiteWitch95 :)


End file.
